dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
History Lesson
Plot Simon learns of some unexpected history of Ball Busters. Alice catches up with an old friend. Emma visits a crack den. Rating: TV-MA *Graphic Violence *Adult Content *Adult Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Stacy *Indigo *Wednesday *Mr. Black (Semi-Antagonist) *Purple (Mentioned) *Broseph (Mentioned) *Wolf (Mentioned) *Lord Tourettes (Mentioned) *Auburn (Mentioned) *Red (Mentioned) Transcript 1:00 PM On a Wednesday (Opens with Simon looking in the closet behind his desk in his office) Simon: Son of a bitch. (A box falls off a shelf and nearly hits Simon as he moves out of the way) Simon: Holy Shit. (Simon opens the box and finds a Super Eight film machine and old film) Simon: Wow, this looks like something straight out of the seventies. (Simon cracks open a can of beer, takes a sip, and it suddenly cuts to Simon carrying the box of film and the Super Eight film machine downstairs to Thomas and Michael) Thomas: Whoa, where did you get that? Simon: I found it. Michael: What exactly is it? Simon: Looks like some old film. Thomas: You better be careful, you know what happens when you look at old footage like this? Simon: Somehow we all get killed. Thomas: Thanks for spoiling it. (Simon sets up the Super Eight machine, and proceeds to put in the first film) Simon: Alright, let's see what was here before. (Simon plays the film, and it shows a man in a top hat and a cane, sitting in a chair, and a woman shows up) Michael: Looks like a setup for a porn film. Thomas: (Sarcastically) Really? Simon: That would be so sick. (Laughs) (The woman in the film climbs on top of the man in the top hat and makes out with him while also grinding on his lap) Simon: Aw yeah, I wish I had some tissues and lotion. Thomas: (To Simon) (Disgusted) Gross. (Then the woman stabs the man in the neck with a knife and the film cuts out as she proceeds to rip his throat) Michael: What the fuck! Thomas: See I told you. (Cuts to Alice sitting at a park bench, and Indigo shows up) Indigo: (Excited) Alice! Alice: Indigo hey. (Alice and Indigo hug and then both sit down on the bench) Alice: So how have you been, I haven't seen you in the past few months? Indigo: I've been busy with Auburn, he's been trying to make sure I avoid contact with certain people like Red and Wolf. Alice: And I'm guessing he is making sure you don't do any other activities that the two participate in as well? Indigo: Hey, he's just looking out for me. Alice: Well, at least you have someone to come home to. Indigo: And you're still single I guess. Alice: I don't get it, I've got good looks, I'm ambitious, and I'm easy to like, yet I end up hooking up with scumbags like Simon. Indigo: Seriously, you're still sleeping with him? (Flashbacks to Alice in a bathroom , staring at the mirror) Simon: (Through the door) Come on, I don't have all day. Alice: I'm coming. (Alice swallows a pill and it cuts back to Alice and Indigo) Alice: I can't help it, there's something about him that makes him so sexy. Indigo: It's probably the alcohol. Alice: Anyways, I'll find my true love one day. Indigo: But you keep saying that, look if you need my help, I'm sure me and Wednesday and help set you up. Alice: Wait, you're getting Wednesday to help, isn't she head over heels in love with that douchebag with all that gel in his hair? Indigo: She's just looking for a soulmate like you, and I'm sure she'll come in handy. (Cuts to Emma outside a warehouse, looking nervous, and a drug dealer shows up) Drug Dealer: Hey, you that bitch Emma. Emma: (Acting tough) Who wants to know. Drug Dealer: I'm the supplier behind the crack you usually buy from guy on the block. Emma: You know, guy on the block. Drug Dealer: Yeah, I know every guy on every block, I'm the supplier. Emma: Oh, I know that. Drug Dealer: Great lie, come on, I'll take you inside. (Emma and the drug dealer enter the warehouse and see an empty room with a lightbulb lighting up the room) Emma: What is all this? Drug Dealer: Haven't you ever been to a crack den before, this is where most of the addicts like you hang out at. Stacy: (Suddenly enters the room) Hey bitch. Emma: Stacy, you smoke crack? Stacy: I do now. (Suddenly the door closes and locks up) Emma: (Struggles to open) Fuck, we're locked in. (Cuts to Simon, Thomas, and Michael staring at the Super Eight film machine at Ball Busters) Simon: Should we watch the next film? Thomas: No! Michael: I would. Thomas: (To Michael) Seriously? Michael: Why not, this place has history behind it, so it's best to just learn about it right now, in case we are somehow thrown into some stupid horror movie plot. Thomas: What? (It then suddenly cuts to Simon putting a new film in the Super Eight film machine) Simon: Wonder what's in store next. (The film starts up and it shows the man in the top hat chained onto the ceiling barely alive) Thomas: Holy Shit, the guy's still alive. (The woman appears and begins to slice his body, until all his organs bleed out and hit the floor, afterwards the woman stares at the screen with a creepy face, then the film stops) Thomas: I think I'm gonna be sick. Michael: Keep it together we just one more film left. Thomas: No, no more, I'm out of here, this is sick. (Thomas leaves the club, as it then cuts to Wednesday sitting next to a tree looking at a picture of Broseph, when Alice and Indigo show up) Indigo: Hey Wednesday! (Wednesday quickly puts away the picture) Indigo: Remember Alice, she works at Ball Busters. Wednesday: Oh yeah, how's it been? Alice: Fine. Indigo: By fine, she means she's single and lonely. Wednesday: So you need my help to set you up with a guy. Alice: Sure. Wednesday: Well we'll help you find someone, but be careful who you choose. Alice: Uh… Okay. Indigo: How about Wolf, I hear he's single. Wednesday: Yeah, but he's never looking for a long term relationship. Alice: Plus, he's obsessed with killing which is creepy. Indigo: Okay, how about Purple, he's always looking to score. Alice: I don't know, I hear he's known for being a smart ass. Wednesday: Who's Purple? Indigo: Maybe Lord Tourettes. Alice: Wouldn't that be too weird. Indigo: Because of his swearing? You do know that's because of his… Alice: (Interrupts) Because he's Wednesday's brother. Wednesday: Yeah it would be odd. Indigo: Alright, well I'm sure we'll find someone. (Cuts to Emma sitting with Stacy smoking crack in the crack den) Emma: Why do you think we're here? Stacy: I don't know, I heard there was a party here. Emma: From who? Stacy: Red. Emma: Well, my usual drug dealer told me about the supplier hosting a party in this warehouse. Stacy: Wait, why did we both get different reasons? What did you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Trivia *Marks the first appearance of Mr. Black. *Even though it was implied that Stacy died in the crack den, she is shown to be alive in the next episode WTF. *We learn that Ball Busters use to be involved in a sex ring. *We learn that Molly was involved in a sex ring. History Lesson.jpg|Emma going Berzerk. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:January Releases